The Council Of Ten
by Sullel
Summary: All sasuke wanted was to be In the gang just like his brother and after lots of training him and his friends can finally become real members...but what happens when sasuke meets their gang leader and he is not what he expected a cute little blond . and what will happen when sasuke finds the true motives with said gang. this is a Sasunaru and at first there will be some narusai...


Ok so this will be a Sasunaru but warning there will be some Narusai at first I had a plot and I had no choice. I'll be honest I usually hate when Naruto is with someone other than Sasuke(even though I sometimes do read them or like here end up writing one myself) but for the sake of the story it must be done so if you don't like it than like always don't read there are a lot of other ff out there but for those of you who don't mind or are curious please enjoy.

Chapter 1-

This was a day like every day for sasuke uchiha, or at least he thought it was. like always girls and boys were coming up to him wanting to go out with him, some falling into his feet where he would lose a minute until kiba could throw them aside, then he would start walking again totally ignoring the person they were leaving behind who now had tears in his or her eyes. And also like always tons of people follow behind him. Neji, Hinata, lee, Gaara, Kiba, Sakura, choji and Tenten were walking next to him. The nine plus those who thought it was okay to hang with them were now heading to the cafeteria. Sasuke stop everyone stop as well. Sasuke was now staring at the person he decide would be his next boyfriend, this was the first time for sasuke to see such a beautiful boy and the raven wanted him. The kid had blond hair that made the yellow of the sun go to shame. His big, crystal blue eyes were like a magnet that seem to draw him in. the boy was wearing the school uniform but sasuke could tell the boy had a perfect body, and the blonde's perfect tan could not go unnoticed. Sasuke was about to walk to the blond when he noticed a boy that had paler skin than him and that had black hair approach his blond boy.

-"Naruto-chan let's go the principal said that we could go in." sasuke notice the blonde grinning to the other boy, he had to admit that the grin definitely went with the blonde.

-"Thank you Sai." the boy said in a loud voice, sasuke didn't particularly date loud people but he guess he could make an exception. Sasuke noticed as the two boys disappear into the principal's office, he turn to sakura.

-"sakura find out who the blond is." Sasuke ordered, sakura stare at him and nod, she then walk to the principal's office.

-"Found yourself a new toy?" Neji said kind of bore, why couldn't sasuke just stick with one person even if it was for only a week, well he wasn't much better than sasuke since he too change a lot but he at least keep them for a month or two. He wondered how long sasuke would stick with this one a day or two well now that he thought about the blond better he could see he was pretty hot, maybe sasuke would keep this one a week.

-"Hn. You have to admit he is a cute one." Sasuke said amuse, Neji shrug "He probably is still a virgin." Neji roll his eyes, what was sasuke's deal with virgin people.

-"Are we just going to stay here and wait." Sasuke nod, he wanted to know what sakura had found out.

Everyone waited patiently until sakura finally came out, and to sasuke's surprise she came out with the blond boy next to her and the other behind the two. Sakura seem to be laughing with the blond kid.

-"Naruto-kun this is sasuke-kun, the one I told you that wanted to talk to you." sakura said as the two stood up in front of sasuke. Naruto gave sasuke a smile, Sasuke put his hand up so Naruto could take it. The blond took it with some hesitation.

-"Is a pleasure, I'm sasuke, uchiha sasuke." The blond gave a weak smile, uchiha?

-"Hello I'm Naruto, uzumaki Naruto." the raven notice a small accent in naruto's voice, he liked it. When the blond let go of sasuke's hand, the raven notice naruto taking a step back. "May I ask why you wanted to speak with me? I don't suppose I know you?" the raven shook his head.

-"I was stunt by your beauty, and I want us to get to know each other better. If you know what I mean." The raven said with a smug voice. Naruto stare at the raven with a questionable look, he turn to Sai and notice the raven didn't look happy. So he hadn't misunderstood, the other raven was flirting with him. Sasuke at hearing no response from the blond decide that Naruto was too shock to speak and so he decide to talk again. "Be my boyfriend." Naruto raised an eye brow the blond took another step back.

Sighing Naruto spoke.

-"ummm…no." Naruto turn to Sai And took his hand. "Sai let us go please. I want to get to class early so I can speak with my teacher." Sasuke glare, no one said no to him especially not in front of all these people.

-"Wait." Sasuke said. Naruto and the boy call Sai were now looking at him. Sasuke notice Naruto yawing and for some reason this made him angry. "Maybe you don't know who I am so I will give you another chance to change your mind." Sai glare, couldn't this boy take no for an answer? Well neither could he but…that wasn't the point.

-"Didn't you hear what Naruto-chan said, he doesn't…" Naruto put an arm in front of Sai, the raven turn to Naruto and notice the blond shaking his head. Annoy Sai sigh but back off nonetheless. "Fine."

-"ok but I'll be the on to give you a chance. Tell me why I should go out with you? But you cannot say any of the following-because you want me to, cuz you are the most popular kid in school, rich, or simply because you want to fuck me." Sasuke stare, he smirked after a second of thinking what to say.

-"You are cute." Girls totally went for that, guys did too. Naruto was the one staring now.

-"Yeah I know, thanks." Naruto said with some of disdain and some boredom too "Sai let's go."

-"You said you would give me a chance."

-"And you just lost it. Cute? Really that's the best thing you could come up with? God I'm regretting changing school now."  
-"Naruto-kun?" Everyone turn and notice it was none other than Itachi. Naruto turn too and just stare at the new raven uninterested. "I see you met my brother." the raven said now standing in front of Naruto and Sai, who was still holding the blonde's hand.

-"Itachi. I can see you took all the charm." Sasuke glare.

-"And yet I could never get you to be my boyfriend." Naruto shrug. Well that certainly made sasuke happy. "Sai I can see you still hanging by Naruto like a sick puppy." Sai grab Naruto by the waist.

-"say what you want uchiha but at least I got who I wanted." Itachi's eyes widen a bit.

-"No way?" he asked looking at Naruto.

-"Well Sai has been persistent and he is cute." Naruto said looking at sasuke with a small smirk that vanish soon, he turn to Itachi. "And I had to find a way to make him stop calling me a dickless." Sai took a firm hold onto Naruto, making him get closer.

-"definitely not dickless." Sai said licking his lips.

-"Brother!" everyone turn to their right and notice a blond girl coming their way. She hugged Naruto. "Hi Sai, you know you are going to bore my big brother if you don't stop with all your fluff." Sai shrug. "Brother, thank you soooo much. You know I love you right?" Naruto grin.

-"You like the car?" the blonde boy asked kind of unsure.

-"Yeah…totally awesome."

-"Ino." The blond girl turn, she rolled her eyes as they landed on Itachi.

-"Well, well if it isn't uchiha. Great, hey Sai you should be careful." Sai kiss Naruto on the cheek.

-"not worry." Sai said sure. Naruto giggle.

-"So. Itachi h-how…"the girl trail off, she was now staring intensely at someone. She walked to a girl that had long blue hair, her eyes well Ino didn't know what color they were since she could swear from there they looked whitish. "OMG you are like the hottest thing I have seen in like ever." The girl said as she now stood in front of the girl, the girl chuckle.

-"Thank you." She said in a voice that Ino thought was really sexy.

-"Ino, uzumaki Ino." The girl said putting her hand up, the other girl took it.

-"Hinata hyuga." Ino turn to her brother and once again hug him.

-"I love this school." Ino said and turn back to Hinata but frown at seen a pink haired girl hugging her Hinata.

-"But Hinata is taken." Said the girl with pink hair, Ino glare.

-"Ohh yeah I don't see your name written on her you little bitch." Sakura gave a small laugh, and pull Hinata's shirt a bit showing a small hickey on the girl's stomach.

-"Maybe not my name but I don't think I need more prove. And who are you calling a bitch you little…" Itachi step in.

-"Sakura don't." he warned. Sakura turn to him and send him a dubious look.

-"what the hell Itachi? If I want to call this little bitch a bitch I will, so what…" Sakura could not finish, Naruto was now holding tight on her neck. Sakura turn to look at him with fear, she could swear the boy eyes were now red.

-"Look you little bitch, no one and I mean no one talks to my little sister like that you hear?" Sakura nodded. "Let this be the last time you disrespect her or I will kill you." Naruto let go of the girl. Sakura was now panting. Ino chuckled and walked to where Hinata.

-"Hinata you mind showing me around?" Hinata stare at Sakura for a moment, she had been going out with the girl for too long it was time for a change she decide plus she had an idea of who these two were. She nod and Ino took a hold of her arm, she then turn to Naruto and send him a kiss. "Thank you biiigggg, bro I loff youuu so efing much." The girl said walking off with Hinata.

-"I see you haven't change a bit Naruto, you still spoil the girl too much." Naruto shrug.

-"what can I tell you Itachi, I can't resist her beautiful big blue eyes."

-"Well at least you know why many can't resist you." Naruto chuckled.

-"I guess, I will go, and by the way I'll see you guys later in the meeting, I want to get that over and done with." Naruto turn around but not before giving Sai a kiss on the lips. Once they separate, Sai turn to both sasuke and Itachi and smirk as he licked his lips. "Let's go Sai, like I said I must speak with my teacher, I heard kakashi is the English teacher, heheheh that perv." Both Naruto and Sai walk off. Itachi turn to sasuke.

-"Stay away from him." Sasuke frown, what the hell was Itachi's problem, he always let him have whoever he wanted even if the older raven was dating him or her.

-"Why?" he asked annoy.

-"Because I always let you have whoever you wanted and you are going to do this for me." Damn. Sasuke thought, he had no choice.

-"Fine."

-"Sakura, if Hinata breaks up with you, deal with it. You don't want to see Ino angry if she sees you making a big fuss. I've never seen anyone manipulate Naruto the way Ino does, now everyone fuck off." Everyone who was not part of sasuke's little group run away scare for their lives.

-"Who is this Naruto?" Sakura ask once everyone was gone. She wanted to know who she was dealing with, before she let go of Hinata.

-"Didn't anyone figure it out? Well Hinata did."

-"Who is he?" sasuke ask more annoy.

-"Three whisker marks on each cheek, an annoying sister NO? Doesn't ring a bell. Wow I have been training a bunch of idiots." Everyone glare at Itachi. "He is Kyuubi." Everyone's eyes widen.

-"That kid is Kyuubi?" Sakura ask, her throat already going dry.

-"That is right, that is your boss, so don't make his sister angry." Sakura swallow. "Let's go now, you heard Naruto, he is going to want to see us later during lunch so we can discuss everyone's positions." Everyone nod, they all were anxious for lunch to arrive they couldn't wait to know where they would be.

Hehe I know what you guys might be think…another one? I know I shouldn't but I just cannot help myself…hope you guys like this let me know what you think.. and if you haven't please check my others stories, follow and review…chauchau till next chapter.


End file.
